fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
G☆PC7
is the 7th episode of Gonzo☆Pretty Cure!, and the 7th part of "Next Generation Arc". In this episode where where the group entered into the Montague Okonomiyaki Shop the first time. (These writings of the episode will been redone) Plot Into the "Montague Okonomiyaki Shop", Romeo said he will do a training period in the store and give a service paper to Benvolio, Romeo best friend. It was revealed that Benvolio is reincarnated as a Tengu (an avian boy, half bird, half human), he is surprised as he worked for one weak. Romeo said he needed a cooking training, Benvolio he must ask his father for the training period. Meanwhile into next of the garden from the Borromeo Hot Spring, Juliet was playing with her Summoning Smartphone where Suzaku is inside of it, she touches the screen with her finger and pulls one of her phoenix feathers which annoyed Suzaku, she ordered to stop that as she was not a toy. Juliet continue to play with her finger and pulls one of her phoenix feathers on the screen. Rosette hold a pot of pop corns looked at Juliet's Summoning Smartphone as she is curious and she can also to playing with it and the Shikigami-Fairy. Juliet said that these Summoning Smartphones can used for call to communicate, but it is also where the Shikigami-Fairies resides inside of the Summoning Smartphones, they summoned them by says "Descending God Summoning!", but also to recall their familiar into the Summoning Smartphone with "Descending God Retreat", and it can to used for transform their human partners into the Shikigami-Fairies, make a contract with them, to come back them into their Summoning Smartphones. Rosette looked at her own Summoning Smartphone where Seiryu, Rosette's familiar, reside inside of it. She touches the screen with her finger and pats on Seiryu's head, Rosette is very fascinated. Koumori added that if the Shikigami-Fairies are resides of these Summoning Smartphone, it can healed injuries and take a rest which allows to stay fit, they can transfered some items as such food, Rosette looked her pot of pop corns, then she transfer it into her Summoning Smartphone and give it to Seiryu, which surprised her. Seiryu thanked Rosette for giving the pop corn for her. Juliet noticed the mouse who walking, then used her Summoning Smartphone to transfer it into her Summoning Smartphone, Suzaku is frightened by the mouse and ordered to remove it while Juliet joked with this fun. Both say "Descending God Summoning!" to summoned Seiryu and Suzaku, then they drawing the kanjis "火 (Hi)" and "木" (Ki) on the screens, both red and blue seals arise from the ground, Seiryu and Suzaku appears after the summoning, Seiryu eats the pop corn and Suzaku is agitated as she was afraid of the mouse, it run away from her, Suzaku yelled at Juliet as she make a prank on her. Juliet and Rosette drawing on their Summoning Smartphone's screens, a pentagram, while the seal appears on the surface of her Summoning Smartphone and another seal appears under Suzaku and Seiryu, and they returned into their hybrid forms (animal physical traits), Azmaria wondering what to serve,these hybrid forms and asked to bring back their human forms. Juliet and Rosette drawing the pentagram on their Summoning Smartphone's screens, while the seal appears on the surface of her Summoning Smartphone and another seal appears under Hermione and Azmaria, and they returned into their human forms. Rosette had understood that their transformations could be controlled according to their wills, and use a Summoning Smartphone to transformed them. Rosette has sparkling eyes, because she was fascinated to use for make Azmaria her familiar with it, it recalled Rosette when she make team with Chrno. Into her mind, Rosette did watch on TV, the shonen manga anime where a boy who meet with a powerful monster (a dragon) and make partnership together, and then they fightning against the rival and his powerful monster (a wolf), the monster partners turned into their ultimate forms, together they fightning against the evil and save the world, often when the father of the male hero is missing before the series begins and the mother did not appears or she dead. Of course, there were always boys who are the main hero will possess their partner monsters while the girl is still falling in the love with the main hero, she acted often as a Tsundere and being jealous for another girl who had a crush with him, and moreover it would be pointless in the series except for concern for him weeping when she reunited with the main hero is alive. Juliet wondered if when they becoming the Onmyouji-Precure, to make Hermione and Azmaria their respective familiars and thus to fighting against evil to save the world, it's likely they are into the shonen manga. Rosette laughs as Juliet commented this. The next day into the Izumo Village where Juliet taken Rosette into the shop called the "Montague Okonomiyaki Shop", Juliet explain this shop is specialised on the Okonomiyaki, and mainly into Osaka and Hiroshima and these okonomiyaki is very popular. Suddenly, the female Yōko tries to run quickly as she's late, was stumbled on the ground and accidentally bumped and being suffocated by her breasts, this fox woman is Cordelia, Juliet's childhood friend (in her previous incarnation), and she was reincarnated as a Yōko. Cordelia straightens and Juliet is stunned, her nose bleeds a bit and her face is a bit blushed. Cordelia apologized and recognized right away as she had not seen her for six months, she hugging Juliet with her tears poured on her face with a comical effect. Then, she noticed Rosette who is curious, Cordelia broke her hug, she presented herself and said to be her childhood friend. Cordelia said she go into the "Montague Okonomiyaki Shop". But the conversation is cut when these large growling stomachs were heard suddenly, it's come from Cordelia and then from Juliet, both are so hungry just when they talking about of the okonomiyaki and laughing. Meanwhile into Yomi where Aion is reprimanded by Leontes to these two failures, Aion refused to answer as he fears for his anger, but he said that another girl who becoming an Onmyouji-Pretty Cure and she had her own Shikigami-Fairy and she had defeated so easily. Leontes enter into a rage and fired a dark fire blast to Aion, and the poor devil is hit by the blast in with a comic effect and collide into the ground. Leontes grabs his shirt collar as he threatened him to undergo a punishment if he lies, then he threw him brutally and he leaves from Yomi. In thoughts, Aion commented that Leontes is so very scary into his rage, and he's a real tyrant in which he did not hesitate to kill his own allies to achieve his ends, but what that Leontes up to something. Returned into the Izumo Village, they entered into the shop, there are Benvolio de Frescobaldi, Cordelia's fiance. Vittorio De Frescobaldi his father and Benvolio's mother are worked, Romeo did a cooking course for a week. Tybalt and Chrno have pay as much yen and eaten a lot of the okonomiyaki. Juliet is very surprised that Romeo is worked into the shop while the spirit of Suzaku appears has eyes are sparkling. Tybalt turned his head towards them, he greeted as he thought they just eat okonomiyaki. They sit down next to Tybalt, and they pay their yens for buy these okonomiyakis. Romeo was preparing the dough the okonomiyaki at first, Then cut the cabbage into slices and blanch in boiling water. Once it is cooked, he puts the white cabbage slices in the dough of the okonomiyaki. Cut the onion into small pieces and mix into the dough, and then pour the dough on the grill for okonomiyaki, place two slices of bacon. Then return them with spatulas for okonomiyaki, he puts toppings and so the sauce above and spread. These okonomiyakis are ready to eaten and placed on the each plates, Juliet, Rosette and Cordelia are gladed to seen these okonomiyakis. In Juliet's mind and thought, she imagines that Romeo (wearing an apron) is a very good husband and cooker as he show a plate of okonomiyaki and he called at Juliet the dinner is ready and call her her wife. Her thoughts is quickly cut as Rosette looked to Juliet with a silly big smile, Juliet got mad as she asked why Rosette looked her like that and pretended she did not have with it. The three girls have the taste of the okonomiyaki and they are so happy. After they finished to eaten these okonomiyaki, the spirits of Suzaku and Seiryu are appeared. Suzaku is not pleased as they eaten without to invite them. Romeo is surprised to see them as spirits, Benvolio and his parents also as they can see them as spirits, and they disappear. Juliet said sorry, and she asked for others plates of okonomiyaki. After Romeo and Bevolio have prepared these okonomiyaki, Rosette and Juliet transfered these okonomiyaki into their Summoning Smartphone and give to Seiryu and Suzaku. On the screen of their Summoning Smartphones, they eaten and are so happy. Suzaku commented that the okonomiyaki prepared by Romeo is so very delicious and she blushed, Seiryu thanked at Rosette to give the okonomiyaki for her. Other customers are arrived, it was Conrad, Antonio, Regan and Francisco, they coming to eaten these okonomiyaki. They pay with the yens and Romeo and Benvolio have prepared the plates of okonomiyaki. Chrno would like to ask a question, the name "Montague" is related from Romeo's family name. Romeo explain it's Benvolio and his parents who have created and chose the name of "Montague", and there were another shop into the Izumo Village, it's the "Capulet Ramen Shop" created by Cordelia and Francisco and the name is named after the Capulet family, Juliet has heard the Capulet name and she is glad to come into the ramen shop. Juliet asked if Benvolio and his parents are the tengu, Benvolio explain they are reincarnated as youkais also, like Cordelia. But Conrad, Antonio, Emilia, Regan and Balthasar are remains as humans after reincarnations. Benvolio explains these Tengu have very little respect for humans. They feast on human flesh, and commit rape, torture, and murder just for fun. In Japanese folklore, the tengu are generally depicted as humorous creatures who are easily tricked by clever humans. There are stories about tengu to being duped into trading powerful magical items or giving up valuable information in exchange. Often this happens because the tengu overestimate their own intelligence when trying to trick a human, and end up being tricked themselves. Suddenly into the Izumo Village, Leontes appears. He had creates a seal from his hand palm to harvest the Mugen Furyoku to created an amulet paper, and then send it to form an Ayakashi who looke like a Tengu, the rest of the Mugen Furyoku is bring to the Dragon's Gate, in order to break one of the 39 Pentagram seals, and it is now 38 Pentagram seals after one of them is broken from the Dragon's Gate. He ordered his Ayakashi to attacking the village, it begins to attacking and destroyed some houses. Inside of the Montague Okonomiyaki Shop, Juliet heard these explosions comes from the village. Juliet yelled to keep them quiet, they have heard some explosions outside, Rosette asked what's wrong but she also hears an explosion. Everyone come out from the Montague Okonomiyaki Shop, . Major Events * The Montague Okonomiyaki Shop is shown in the first time. * Cordelia, Francisco's younger sister appears in the first time, and being reincarnated as a Yōko (fox-woman) like Francisco who is the fox-man. * It was revealed that Benvolio is reincarnated as a Tengu, but he still conserves his human form. Trivia * It was the second time where a Okonomiyaki shop appears after Smile Pretty Cure!. Gonzo☆Pretty Cure! Bonus: Youkai Lessons. Youkai from the episode: The "Tengu" is traditionally represented with characteristics of both human and avian. The name meaning "Heavenly Dog", but they have not the appearance of a dog compared to a Inugami, another type of the youkai. They have very little respect for humans. They feast on human flesh, and commit rape, torture, and murder just for fun. In Japanese folklore, the tengu are generally depicted as humorous creatures who are easily tricked by clever humans. There are stories about tengu to being duped into trading powerful magical items or giving up valuable information in exchange. Often this happens because the tengu overestimate their own intelligence when trying to trick a human, and end up being tricked themselves. Characters Cures * Juliet Fiammata Arst De Capulet / Cure Amaterasu * Rosette Christopher / Cure Tsukiyomi Mascots * Koumori Nazo * Suzaku / Hermione De Borromeo * Seiryu / Azmaria Hendric Allies * Romeo Candore Van De Montague * Chrno Villains * Leontes Van De Montague * Aion * Ayakashi Secondary Characters * Tybalt * Benvolio de Frescobaldi * Conrad * Antonio * Cordelia * Francisco * Regan * Vittorio De Frescobaldi * Benvolio's mother Category:Gonzo☆Pretty Cure! episodes Category:Story Arcs Category:User: Cure Salamander Category:Gonzo☆Pretty Cure! Category:Next Generation Arc